Nny is sick
by CannibalCommander
Summary: Nny becomes sick in this short story, and is provided unwanted help.
1. Chapter 1

Nny coughed wetly into his fist.

He looked up, pale and dizzy before he started walking to the door.

"Sit down, Nny! You need to rest, you're sick." Nail Bunny stared at him from the wall.

Nny looked down at his feet, swaying a bit and squinting at the reflected light from his boots. He shook his head at the bunny.

"I'm okay, Nail Bunny. It's nothing, I'm sure it's just allergies." His voice croaked.

"Allergies to what? Rotting bodies?" The bunny's voice started to appeal to the mans ears. He looked back at it, stepping towards it.

A bony finger rubbed the nail sticking out of the rabbit, and he traced it down, the rust trailing on his finger tip. He coughed. Nny rubbed his eyes with the other hand and proceeded to the door. The door creaked as he opened it. With another wet cough, and blood on his lower lip, Nny fell to his knees, blacking out somewhat. His vision was clouded, and his stomach gurgled. He felt something come up his throat and slowly creep onto his tongue. His mouth gapped open towards the ground, blood pouring slowly and thickly down his tongue and teeth onto the cement, staining it. He blacked out and finally fell with the horrible crack of some sort of bone inside of him. He was still conscious, but he could not move. He was helpless.

"Get up!" Nails Bunny's voice reached out from a distance, trailing off with the rest of his hearing. 'Nny!"

Nny opened his eyes one last time to see a tall, pale man leaning over him, lowering himself down to Nny. He looked familiar, but Nny couldn't quite make out who it was. Until he spoke.

"It's okay, Nny! I'll save you!"

Nny sighed angrily at Mmy and fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny awoke to a beam of light passing over his eyes.

Jimmy sat in a chair next to the bed Nny was tucked into, holding a big, black flashlight over the others face. He clicked it off.

"What the FUCK are you-" Nny coughed and wheezed abruptly, interrupting himself.

"Honestly, I have no fucking idea, but I saw it in a movie once."

The taller male stood up, walking over to his satchel and putting the flashlight away. His hand disappeared into the bag again. Nny watched him as he came over with a needle. His eyes narrowed. He tried to roll out the bed, but his body wouldn't budge. He looked at Mmy dizzily.

"Oh, that's just some sort of paralyzer. THIS, is pain meds. Liquid ones, I mean. I made it myself by mixing a whole bunch of them together until they made this really cool greenish color like some sort of zombie infection thing, and zzzzzzzzzzzz" As Jimmy spoke, Johnny's eyes widened.

Jimmy's voice alone was giving him a killer migraine. Nny struggled a bit, managing to move his tingling fingers underneath the blanket. They felt like hell when they touched against each other. He arched a bit, trying to free himself.

"Fuck your goddamn pain meds! Get the hell out my house you fucking retarded piece of shit!" He held in a cough.

Jimmy sighed, putting down the needle, only to bring his hands back up and against Nny's face. Johnny spat at him. The taller of the two sat on top of the other, pressing his forehead against Nny's while he threw curses and insults at him.

"Just shut up, Johnny. You know, I've been practicing more since the time you killed me. Aren't you wondering how much better I've gotten? Or how I'm even alive?"

Nny bit at him, forcing him to sit up to avoid getting bitten.

"I don't give two SHITS how you're alive, just get the hell off of me and out my house! NAIL BUNNY!"

Nail Bunny's voice didn't respond.

Nny looked desperately for a way out. He didn't find one then.

Jimmy put out his hand against Johnny's forehead. The light poured in from the boarded window to their left, illuminating that side of Mmy as he leaned in to gently kiss Nnys head.

"Get the fuck off me you creep. Your skin feels disgusting."

Nny jolted upwards with all of his strength. This sent Jimmy back to the foot of the bed where he slid off and hit his head on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Jimmy rubbed his head, checking for blood. He found none. He looked up to see Johnny rising from his bed, shaking and stretching out his limbs. He stammered to Jimmy and pushed him down with his boot.

"You fucking slimmy ass bastard!" His voice was a bit raspy from the sickness, and blood swelled up around his tongue. "NEVER TOUCH ME! YOUR BREATH SMELLS LIKE NICOTINE AND ROTTEN SUGAR!"

Jimmys hands went up to Nnys wrists, grabbing them gently. Johnny snapped his hands around his and slammed his foot into his chest, the sound of Jimmys cracking ribs filling the room. He pulled violently on Mmy's arms.

"OW! OOOW! STOP- REALLY, NNY- I- " His voice disappeared in gargled blood. It flooded his mouth lightly and he turned his head roughly to spit it out onto the wooden floor, staining it, and gasping under broken ribs and punctured lungs.

Johnny bent over and looked at the other. There was a quick skittering noise. His gaze shot back up to the bedrooms door. Dragging Jimmy by his arm, Johnny walked out the room, cautiously heading to the window right of the front door. Jimmy moaned in pain beneath him.

"Shut the fuck up."

Johnny peered out the boarded window. A small kid ran across his front lawn, squeaking and avoiding the killers house all together to get to the other house. He pulled a small wagon behind him with boxes stacked in it. It tipped over.

"Aah… Ow…"

"Stay here."

Squee turned to pick up the cookie boxes that he dropped. They were for his schools fundraiser, after all, and the other kids would definitely hurt him if they found out he couldn't even sell a box of cookies.

As his small hands grabbed for the last box, it was nudged slightly by a larger, bonier one with cuts lining the fingers, knuckles scabbed. He looked up.

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Are you okay? I saw you drop this, so I came to help you."

Johnny put the cookie box on top of the others in the wagon. Squee's skin paled. His eyes wandered to the scary mans door. It was open, and there was a man crawling halfway out of it.

"Uh-uhhh- I- what's THAAT?" His voiced squeaked at the last word.

Johnny turned to look at Jimmy, but when he looked back to Squee, Squee was long gone, running as fast as his little feet would allow him, leaving a trail of boxes behind him.


End file.
